


I Think We're Alone, Now

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Lez B Friends [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Femslash, Fluff, Lesbians, M/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: It wasn’t like they could get away with this during the daylight hours.





	I Think We're Alone, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at another little drabble. I have too much fun with these, truly. I hope you guys enjoy!

Sneakers thudded onto the grass beneath Tricia Tucker’s window, her hands catching in the dew coated blades. It always scraped up her knees, but at least she had gotten smart enough to wear old jeans when she snuck out. Karen was already waiting at the curb, bouncing in place in her pink hoodie, hands in the pockets.

Both girls giggled as they met in a quick but loving hug. Tricia took the other girl’s hand out of her pocket, and the pair of them broke into a run. Their shoes slapped the concrete too loudly for this time of night in the sleepy mountain town, and their laughter glittered under the streetlights. Karen was an angel, her hair held back by a yellow headband. Tricia was the demon wrapped up in her brightness, in love with the smile on her face and the beauty of her laughter. Chatting and laughing so pure, so _happy_ , Tricia’s heart skipped a beat every time Karen’s eyes caught hers.

As soon as they reached Stark’s Pond, Karen draped her arms around Tricia’s waist and tugged her to the ground before a bench. Peppering the redhead’s face with kisses, she giggled again and grinned.

“Do you have a curfew, honey pot?” She asked softly, her smile seeping into her voice and softening her blue eyes.

“Whenever my dad gets home. But maybe I _like_ being pinned beneath you, here. Maybe I’ll stay forever.” Tricia felt her cheeks heating, and Karen smiled, before forcing herself to frown.

“Okay,” Karen gave a mock sigh and shook her head, “But we take turns pinning each other down. Deal?”

“Deal.” Sealing it with a kiss, the young lovers waited until dawn to separate, not wanting to return to their everyday lives of lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I’m glad to have gotten this one typed up, tonight, too! It’s another short, sweet one. I was listening to that song way too much. xD It made me think of these two. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
